


Unanswered Calls - Nick Amaro

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Imagine Nick Amaro, urgently banging on your door.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Kudos: 10





	Unanswered Calls - Nick Amaro

He knocked on your door and repeatedly rung the doorbell until she answered.

“Coming! Jesus!” She swung the door opened to find Nick standing on the other side. “What’s up?” She asked in an exasperated tone.

“What were you doing?” He proceeded in without an invitation and brushed by her shoulder. She scoffed and closed the door behind her.

“Uh… busy.” She answered and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes and scanned her apartment.

He held up his index finger and pulled out his phone. He pressed the phone against his ear after dialing a number. Her phone goes off from her room and she sighed and ignored him and headed straight towards the sound of her phone. She picked it up and read that he was calling.

“What are you doing?” She said and came back out from her room, holding the phone with his caller ID on it.

“Oh, good. So you do have a phone!” He sarcastically said and hung up.

“Get to the point Amaro.” She shoved her phone into her back pocket and crossed her arms again.

“I called you so many times! Could you at least call me back at least once?” He exclaimed.

“I told you, I was busy!” She mirrored his tone.

“Too busy to at least reply to my text to let me know you’re busy? So you would just let me sit there and worry?” He threw his hands up in defeat.

“Wow. Nick, I’m an adult. I don’t need you to worry about me.”

“So what? Adults can’t worry about other adults now?” He scoffed in disbelief.

“Okay, Nick. Spare me the lecture. What do you want?” She asked.

“Will it kill you to answer my calls or texts?” His voice was getting progressively louder..

She groaned and rolled her eyes again. It was her day off and she didn’t sign up to have a coworker show up at her front door, yelling and nagging her.

“Nick, why are you yelling at me?” She shouted back. She held up her hands, palms up with straight confusion in her eyes.

He took a deep breath and sighed, giving himself a moment to calm down.

“Look, with everything that’s goin’ on right now… Just don’t feel like you can’t come to me for anything, ok?” He said.

Her eyes narrowed into a scowl, trying to figure out what he was holding back. Something was off.

“Ok, I hear you. And the same goes for you.” She said.

He nodded and shrugged it off, as if he didn’t care much for the same courtesy. So she approached him and stood right in front of him.

“So let’s hear it.” She said.

“Hear what?” He asked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Tell me what’s on your mind.” She urged him.

He just shrugged his shoulders again and shook his head, pretending to not understand.

“You keep checking up on me and bombarding me with calls and messages. So what’s up? Is something going on at the station that you’re hiding from me?” She questioned him.

“I…” He glanced down, reluctant to really say what was on his mind.

“Come on, Nick. Hombré a hombré.” She gently tapped his chest with the back of her hand.

He sighed and ran his hand down his face, then stole one glance at her and just went for it.

“That’s the thing, you’re no 'hombré' to me. Alright, the truth is… after spending so much time with you on the stake outs and then going out on missions. I started to really enjoy your company. So when that case was closed and we weren’t seeing each other as often… I don’t know…” He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck from the embarrassment.

“I just-”

“Just started to miss me?” She interrupted, with a smug grin plastered on her face.

He groaned and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Nah, it’s not like that…” He denied. “You were just cool, that’s all.” He said.

“Nick, you’re the least smoothest man in the books.” She raised her eyebrow and sighed. She chuckled at his nonchalant front, despite the blush glowing from his cheeks.

“Want to stay for dinner?” She asked.

He forcefully chuckled and shrugged, “Look, you don’t gotta do all of that.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, you’re so clueless.” She shook her head in disbelief.

He speechlessly shifted around, thinking of ways to escape this awkwardness. She sighed and grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him towards her. His chest crashed against hers and she pulled herself up to his height and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyebrow raised in shock, but he was quick to snake his arm around her waist and hugged her tight against him. Her lips lingered for a few moments before pulling away.

“Does this help you understand?”


End file.
